


Delicate

by notmyyacht



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Non-Explicit Sex, Post-Thor: The Dark World, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 19:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmyyacht/pseuds/notmyyacht
Summary: Mortals break so easily. Who'd have thought one could break through Loki's walls?





	Delicate

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my very first attempt at writing for this ship. Hope I did an okay job and that y'all enjoy it! I really have no idea what I was trying to do =D

She’s so small, so frail. Bedding mortals was always strange to him. He always had to remember to be gentle with them. They broke so easily. Not that it was so much of a problem or took too much away from the pleasure of the act. Mortals were fair in bed. Being aware of holding back was simply inconvenient. 

Loki’s sexual life was one of open-mindedness and generosity; so much so, some of Midgard’s myths about him reflected his lesser conquests.

Loki never bragged, however. Not like Fandral who spoke of the women he’d taken to bed with the same vigor Thor or Volstagg would boast about battle. No, Loki’s sexual encounters were his own to keep and recall only to himself when he felt it.

This one, however, even as it was happening, he reveled in the thought of telling to anyone who would listen. Loki knew what Thor’s woman felt like. He knew of her soft flesh, the sounds she made, the way she moved… _Oh_ , the thought of boasting to Thor about it was too much. How would he react? Would he grow angry, or perhaps quiet? The old Thor Loki knew would have destroyed something, but the changed Thor would be melancholy. Hurt, but he would handle it more internally. It would be a strange thing to witness, but satisfying nonetheless.

It still baffled Loki how much his not-brother had changed in such a short time. Then again, so did he, but for good reason. What could this woman have done to Thor to change him so much?

Loki’s hand clenched too tightly on her hip, making her gasp.

_Gently, Loki. Don’t forget, you could break her if you’re not careful._

Not that he held Jane Foster as one would hold a glass goblet. He held back enough to prevent permanent damage, but occasionally would allow himself to squeeze her arm too tight or bite her soft flesh a little too deep. She would have a few bruises by the morning. Good. Markings to remind her of what they had done. What they were still doing.

A small, fragile hand laced through his long, black hair. Loki wished she would tug harder, but she can only do so much. So frail, so weak. But she’s also warm around him.

It’s a warmth Loki’s never had with any of his previous lovers. It spreads out from his chest, across his body, to the tips of his fingers. It angered him and brought out that jealousy for Thor he’d held his whole life. Did Thor ever feel this warmth for his precious mortal? Did he appreciate it? Did he relax within it and let it carry him like a waterfall, over into the unknown? It was thrilling and comforting all at once. He wanted to drown in the warmth, it was so intoxicating.

Loki had first felt it when her hand first made contact his face.

“I like her,” he had said.

Now ‘like’ wasn’t the correct term for how he felt about her. It used to be ‘hate.’ He used to harbor so much hate for her. How could a damn mortal change Thor in such a short span of time when _he_ had tried to change him their entire lives?

But then he met her, and he liked her. He could see why Thor would find her amusing.

Now… now he could not pick out the right word. Loki- the liesmith, the silver-tongue… at a loss for words.

Her breath became heavier on his cheek. She’s beautiful.

No, Loki would not brag about this either. He couldn’t. If he tried, words would once again fail him; he would never be able to perfectly describe how beautiful she was. Warm, soft, fragile, fierce… Loki could not think anymore. Not of boasting, not of Thor’s inevitable jealousy, not of his skills in language.

Only her. Of how she clenched around him and how he could feel his name on his mouth as she breathed it. Then nothing. His eyes squeezed shut, unable to look at her as she watched him unravel.

When it was over, he slumped on top of her. Paralyzed, all he could think was that by staying here, she probably couldn’t breathe. He managed to will himself to roll off of her and lay on his back. The chill air of the room hit the sweat on his chest and he longed to once again press himself against her.

But Jane beat him to it and curled up against his side, her head rested on his shoulder and she slung an arm across his middle.

Loki felt weak in this position. His chest heaved and his head swam. Jane smiled and held him close. Something deep in him clenched and suddenly he felt his eyes burning. He felt them spill over and he rose a hand to quickly brush away the embarrassment. Too slow.

Jane raised her head and looked at him. Loki turned his face away. No, he would not let her see him like that.

“Are you alright?” she asked.

It was a question of politeness. Perhaps only to ease the embarrassment of the tears Loki could not hide. He cursed himself that he had not left the bed the second after he had finished.

But it was also a question Loki had not been asked in far too long. _Was he alright?_

“No.” More tears came. So frail were his emotions. He had spent years building walls so they would not show themselves again. How Jane shattered them with such ease baffled him. He finally looked her in the eye.

She didn’t look at him with pity or anger or embarrassment. No, there was understanding there; comfort and warmth.

Loki felt that warmth spread across his body again. She leaned in and gently pressed her lips to his. So caring…

But she was more than that, dammit. He still could not put into words how to describe who Jane was or how he could possibly begin to describe what was happening between them.

Jane was many things, he decided. He hated her and he liked her; but she understood him and she cared about him. Why did she care? Mortals are such foolish creatures. But he liked that. He might even love it.


End file.
